In a new design intended for radio base stations in a cellular telephony network, a design is considered in which a number of Printed Circuit Boards (PCB:s) and a number of switches are used, in which the PCB:s communicate with each other via a redundant configuration, for example using an Ethernet protocol. The redundancy is achieved by letting each of the PCB:s be connected to each of the switches.
In order for the redundancy to offer the intended result, it is necessary to find a solution by means of which the function of the PCB:s and the switches can be supervised.
One such known solution is the so called TIPC-protocol (Transparent Inter Process Communication). A drawback with TIPC is the amount of supervision traffic that it generates, which is a drawback shared by many known solutions.